Save Me
by Shi no Tenshi 902
Summary: He was the Hokage, the most powerful person in the whole village. But with all that, the Hokage grew tired and wary. SasuNaru. Oneshot
1. Bright Days

I know I haven't updated my other story, but I got a writer's block for it and am at a stand still. Though, for some reason this popped in my mind, but be warned, I have no idea what it is about either. My fingures just typed it and I let them. Anyways, I don't own Naruto nor any of the characters.

* * *

He was the Hokage, the most powerful person in the whole village. The person everyone came to when they had a problem knowing that he always had the answer. He was the one that everyone respected and admired because of his position. He was the one that always was on top of things and help more influence and power in Konoha than anyone else, even the council elders. But with all that, the Hokage grew tired and wary.

No one treated him like a real person anymore. They danced around his feet and never questioned what he did for the simple fact that they did not want to make the _Hokage _mad. No one would deny him of anything or fight back with him. They expected him to know everything and treated him like he was some sort of china doll to be placed on a pedestal and never touched. Not even his old friend treated him like a human anymore, but simply their _Hokage-sama_.

If Naruto had known that this is what it would have been like when he was still a genin and dreaming about being the Hokage. He would have never strived so hard to become the Hokage and put his time and training to better use as an ANBU captain or something of the sorts. That way he would still be treated like a human being and not the living china doll he had become.

Sighing, the Rokudaime Hokage finished the last of his paperwork before setting down his quill and standing up to stretch for the first time since he had gotten there. The blond hadn't even stopped for lunch because he was so caught up in what he was doing that he didn't realize lunch had come and gone. He had arrived at the Hokage Tower before the sun was even up and no one was around and it looked like he was leaving when the sun had long since set and all of his workers had already gone home. Just like every other day in the _Rokudaime's _life.

Giving one more sigh and popping his joints back into their rightful place, Naruto grabbed his white trench coat with red flames and the kanji for _Rokudaime_ written on the back before flinging it on and heading out. Leaving the tower, the Rokudaime gave a slight nod of acknowledgement to the ANBU that were hidden in the shadows patrolling the village before heading off. Walking through the village, the blond saw that, other than him and a couple of ANBU units he saw, no one was up. It was time to sleep, so no one, not even the ANBU units that were up, saw their Hokage turn down a small unnoticeable road hidden by a branch of an old tree.

The blond didn't even have to think while walking, his feet knowing the way from the small roads constant use, which left him with the opportunity to think back on his life. Something he enjoyed greatly, but at the same time he hated it. While thinking back on his life, the former dobe of his year got to remember all the times were he was treated like he was still a human during his years as a genin through his ANBU days. He remembered all the fun he used to have with his friends, teammates, and old teachers, but now. Now he was nothing more than their Hokage, they seemed to forget that he was human and wanted, _needed_, to be loved like everyone else. He remembered it clearly, the day Uzumaki Naruto became no more and the _Rokudaime Hokage _was born.

For him, what should have been a dream come true, was a nightmare. All of his teachers, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and even his father like figure Iruka, stopped treating him a their student, their friend, their _family_, and started treating him like the china doll he never wanted to be. It hurt even more when one team after another team of the Rookie Nine and Gai's team came up to him and congratulated the _Hokage-sama _and not their friend _Naruto_ for achieving his dream. Though he wasn't about to give up hope when he saw Sakura make her way towards him, thinking that she would treat him like how she used to, but he was mistaken. When Naruto heard his old crush congratulate him by addressing him so formally, the blond swore he heard his heart shatter. Hell, he would have rather been treated like the monster that villagers had always treated him like when he was a child more than how his friend were treating him now.

Since, to them, he was now nothing more that a china Hokage doll.

Finally reaching his destination, the Rokudaime walked into the darken compound and made his way to the main house. Opening the door to the main house, a chill went down the blond's spine before he closed the door. Shutting out the moonlight and making the room even darker than it already was. Though the Hokage's eyes adjusted immediately to the new found darkness and slowly he kicked off his shoes while hanging his coat up on the rack by the door.

Unexpectedly, a light snapped and not only blinded Naruto by the sudden brightness of the room, but also frightened him a bit.

"You're late," a dark husky voice said nonchalantly, "again."

Turning towards the voice, his eyes finally adjusting to the sudden burst of light, Naruto's eyes landed on a lone figure standing in the doorway wearing only silk black pajama pants.

"Sorry," the blond replied, "Sasuke-sama, I didn't mean for it to happen."

"You never do," the raven said back curtly a frown on his lips before jerking his head behind him. "Your foods getting cold and knowing you, you haven't eaten since yesterday. Come on."

"Hai, Sasuke-sama," the blond said as the brunette turned his back towards him and went walked back into the kitchen he had just come out of. It was because of this the other didn't see the small smile appear on the blond's face as he followed the older man into the kitchen. When he was in the kitchen, Naruto saw that there on the table was an untouched plate of food ready to be eaten. Upon seeing the food his stomach gave a growl of hunger, causing the blond to blush, but the Uchiha didn't seem to be affected by the noise.

"Sit and eat," Sasuke ordered as he took a seat himself across from the plate of food and watched the blond.

Following the order's the Uchiha gave him, Naruto sat down and began eating. His mood brightened a little bit being in front of the only person that didn't treat him like a china doll. His former rival was, in a way, in the same position as he was. The village treated him like a china doll too, because he was the last Uchiha even since he had taken revenge on Itachi for killing his clan and killed the man off. It was after the battle with his brother when the Uchiha had come back battered, but victorious, that the council elders had decide to relieve Sasuke of his duties of being one of the top ANBU members and made him a member of the council. That way the last Uchiha would remain safe at all times. This was all done entirely against the Uchiha's will.

Though as much as the Uchiha had hated it at first, which he still did, he had come to learn to live with it with being a part of the council for one reason. It meant he was nearer to Naruto. It was also because of this that everything that was going on between the two got started. One couldn't really call what they had a relationship, but it didn't matter to them. They were the opposite of each other in everyway. Yin and Yang. They were each others' other half and no one could deny them of the other, not even death.

Their whole relationship was started because of Sasuke's new position as a member of the council. Since Sasuke wasn't like any of their old friends and treated Naruto just the same when he was given the position of Hokage, Naruto had always given the Uchiha leeway in doing what he like. Meaning that when it came to missions and Sasuke got wind of Itachi, instead of reporting back to the Hokage before chasing him down or even given permission to chase him down, the raven could go right after him. It was because of that, the Uchiha was always gone, so he never saw what was happening to Naruto.

That soon changed when the council made Sasuke a member. It was one his first day of being a council member that Sasuke truly saw what had become of the dobe. The Rokudaime had come in to the council room to speak with the main members about something and that was when Sasuke noticed for the first time the changes in the blond. No more was the playful fun aura around him nor did he have a relax stance posture. No, instead, the man's body had perfect posture and held stiffness about it that was never there in their younger days. His hair, once bright as the sun and full of life, now was a dull blond that hung in limp locks. Though what catch the Uchiha's attention the most were the man's eyes. The mischievous bright blue eyes full of emotions were now just stormy gray lifeless orbs.

It was from then on the Uchiha started to actually watch Naruto and what had become of him while the blond was Hokage and he was away on missions. What he saw disturbed him, because the more he watched, the more Sasuke came to realize that Uzumaki Naruto was dead. The body that was walking around wasn't his, but the _Rokudaime_. A shell of who he had formerly been. Something Sasuke wanted to change.

He didn't exactly remember when it happened or exactly how, but it still happened. It could have been because Naruto was always told what to do and ordered around- didn't mean he actually did what he was told, it just mattered that he was told what to do- and with his statues, no one dared to tell him to do anything anymore. Or it could have been that Sasuke was used to being in charge and didn't have to consult with anyone- since he was always sent on solo mission- and now had to work with others and didn't always get his way. Though since he was an Uchiha, usually the council would give him his way, but it did not happen all of the time. However, it didn't matter how it came about, it just did.

Naruto was a slave.

Sasuke was his master.

No one knew about their relationship, if they did, they would probably disapprove of it greatly, but they wouldn't have cared. To them, it made sense. In the day, they were forced to be the _Rokudaime_ and _Uchiha-sama_. Though, at night, they could be how they wanted. At night was when they truly became alive and free when the moon danced in the night sky. At night was when the two could save each other from the bleakness that surrounded them. But when day would break, the two went back to being _Rokudaime_ and _Uchiha-sama._

Together they saved each other, but only when the moon danced in the air.

* * *

I hope everyone liked. It was something different and I'm not really sure how I did, so I hope it is good.

Shi no Tenshi 902


	2. Delightful Nights

Do not ask. I'm having problems writing and somehow, this story gained an extra part to it. Anyways, don't expect another chapter for this. Again, I don't know where this story or any continuations of it come from. Though, I hope you all like.

* * *

"You were late, you know what that means," Sasuke said standing up from his chair and started to walk down a long darken hallway. Naruto had already finished eating his dinner and now was cleaning up the dishes. Hearing what the Uchiha had said, the blond, finished with his cleaning, started following obediently after his master.

"Hai," the blond replied finally, knowing fully well that when he was late, the sadistic Uchiha would _punish_ him. Slowly they made their way through the dark and gloomy house. Sometimes they were going straight while other times they were weaving about in different corridors. It was surprising that neither one of the two got lost in the giant house. However, they finally reached their destination.

Unlocking a door with his chakra, Sasuke lead his slave into the even darker room before closing the door behind him and shutting out all of the light in the room. Going around the room, the Uchiha began to light the few candles in the room. Bringing some light into the windowless room, while the room became lit, though it was still pretty dark, the contents of the room could be made out. There wasn't much furniture in the room, just a few cabinets and a chest in the far corner. However, decorating the walls were various types of torture devices from whips to leather crops and everything else in between. In the middle of the room there were shackles dangling from the ceiling and a few coming from on the ground.

When he was finished with lighting the few candles, Sasuke didn't turn around. Instead he started to search the wall for something while giving orders to his slave. "Take off your shirt, Naruto. Your pants as well."

Snapping to attention when he heard the Uchiha's voice, Naruto complied with the man's order. "Yes Sasuke-sama."

Shedding his clothing, Naruto stood in the middle of the room wearing only his boxers, waiting for his master. When he went to look towards the raven to see what he was doing, the blond could feel his forehead protector being pulled down over his eyes from behind him before being secured tightly. Next his arms were lifted above his head by warm callused hands before being cuffed tightly with the shackles that hung there. Lastly, his feet were shackled down as well before the warm hands that were touching his heated body pulled away.

__

Crack!

Hearing the crack, Naruto gave an involuntary shiver knowing perfectly well what his master had chosen to punish him with tonight. After all, it was Sasuke's favorite toy, other than himself of course. It was a simple whip made of leather. Yet unlike other whips it didn't have one tail, but nine. Sasuke had once told him that he favorite the whip because it had nine tails, just like _his _kitsune.

"Are you ready to receive your punishment _slave_?" Naruto heard his master ask in a huskily sadistic voice from behind him. Hearing his voice sent another wave of shivers down the blond's spine, but despite everything, Naruto nodded his head.

__

Crack!

The leather tails of the whip beat merciless onto his back. Red welt marks formed on his once flawless tan back, yet Naruto gave out no yelps or cries of pain. The whip cracked again, hitting his back once more. Again, there were no cries of pain, but a small grunt could be heard coming from the blond. Again the whip lashed out, biting into his skin and finally drawing blood for the first time that night. The blond's heighten sense of smelling immediately pick up on the smell of his own blood and when the whip hit him for the fourth time, Naruto finally cried out.

Hearing his slave's cry, Sasuke smirked and halted in his actions in opt to watch Naruto. He watch in slight fascination as the blood flowing from the whip marks slowly crept down the blond's back in intertwined with the sweat forming. He watched as the body before him heaved in and out, trying to catch its breath. He watched as the welts and opens wounds started to heal themselves faster than any normal person's body would. But his kitsune wasn't normal.

"What was that slave?" Sasuke asked, hearing Naruto mumble something at an almost whisper.

"More. Do it again," the blond repeated as he breathed out heavily. "Please Sasuke-sama?"

"My, aren't we a masochist?" the Uchiha laughed darkly, sending shivers up pleasure up the blond's body. The next crack of the whip was much harder than the last, cutting into the newly healed skin and drawing blood right away. The blond had no choice in the matter of even trying to keep in his cry of pain, instead it came out with a cry of pleasure mixed in with his pained filled scream. Though unlike the other times before where the rave would wait a tad bit to strike the blond again, Sasuke cracked his whip over the man's back again with the flick of a wrist. He continued to do so, until he had the blond withering in pain after twenty-five lashes and blood pouring down his back.

Heaving in and out, Naruto tried to reclaim his lost breath, his throat raw and soar from his screams of pain mixed in with pleasure. His body ached, but he had taken no notice as his body began to mend itself. Leaving nothing behind of the events that had just transpired except for the blood now drying on his back. His legs had long since lost the ability to hold up his own weight and had given out on him. The only thing keeping him up were the shackles, which were now biting into his wrist with blood slow traveling down his arms and chest.

Suddenly, the shackles supporting him were no more and the blond would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for the strong, but gentle arms now wrapped securely around his waist. The shackles on his feet had already been removed without his knowledge and he was lifted up off of his feet, being carried bridal style. Opening his eyes that he didn't remember closing, the blond noticed that his headband was no longer blindfolding him and he could hazily see Sasuke's face.

Closing his eyes once again, Naruto let his master take him wherever they were going, trusting the man fully. He might have been the man's slave, but he was also the man's lover. It was just another part of their mixed up lives.

Gently, Naruto felt himself being settled down into a warm body of water. His boxers no longer on his body and the warm water washing away all of the dried and wet blood off of him. Feeling the gentle touches of his master washing him, Naruto slowly opened his eyes again to watch as the raven washed him taking mind of his still soar body while wearing an emotionless expression on his face. The raven didn't ever realize he was being watch and when he did, a small smile formed on the corner of his lips, almost going unnoticed, before he leaned down and kissed Naruto lightly on the forehead.

"Go to sleep," Sasuke ordered softly, a soothing sound in his voice that hadn't been there earlier.

"Hai, Sasuke-sama," the blond replied, letting his tired eyes close slowly and drifted off into slumber with his lover soothing away his pain.

* * *

When Naruto wake up, he noticed that he was in his master's room and it was still night out. The raven's room was plan and barren with only the essentials, but his essentials were all expensive and extravagant looking. All of the wooden furniture was beautifully hand carved and had intricate designs carved throughout the wood that only years of work could achieve. There was a desk, which had many costly items organized neatly on the top, with a leather chair and by it a bookcase with a various books shelved neatly on it. Finally there was the bed, which the blond happened to be lying on, which had a big canopy on it with heavy black curtains that could close off the view of the bed and it's occupants if the owner wished. Only the finest of silks were used as the sheets on the bed, which, like most things in Sasuke's room, were black.

Shifting slightly, Naruto felt the arms casually draped across his waist tighten before pulling his back so that it was molded up against the hard chest of his master that laid still asleep behind him. Feeling the raven shift in his sleep, the blond felt the man behind him start to nuzzle his head into the exposed side of his neck. His breathing was still slow and even, signaling that he was still asleep to the Hokage, but now it was tickling his soft sensitive skin. A chill went through his body when his lover sighed in his sleep, mumbling something, as his master's grip tightened around him again and shifting their bodies somewhat.

With the shift of their bodies, Naruto could now feel the other man's clothed cock pressed up against his naked form. Although the other man wasn't aroused and was sleeping, the blond couldn't help but feel a thrill go through him when he felt his lover mold their bodies even further together. To him it was like a treat, since everyday he had to watch the raven from afar, because their relationship never existed during the day. At night it was a different story, but lately, the two hadn't done anything since their positions took to much out of them in the day and they had been to tired to _play _lately.

His punishment that night was the first one in a long time, since Sasuke had been arriving to the Uchiha compound around the same time as him, sometimes he arrived even later than that. He really needed a vacation, they both did. Yet for all the years that he had been the Rokudaime Hokage, he couldn't remember him once having a day off. It was always work, work, and more work. At times, he really didn't mind it when he got to see all the good he was doing in Konoha, but they were still treating him like a china doll. One that would always be there to do what was needed to be done and didn't needed vacations. Yet that wasn't true.

Sighing, Naruto untangled himself from his lover's arms, making sure that he was careful enough not to wake him. Silently, the blond grabbed a change of clothing and left the room to get ready for the day ahead in the adjacent bathroom. Once he was ready and had made himself breakfast, as well as his master's which was left on the table for him to find when he had awaken, the man hurry and ate. After he was finished, he made his way out of the Uchiha compound and into the newly awakening dawn's air.

Slipping from behind the small hidden pathway hidden by the low hanging branch, the Rokudaime made his way to the Hokage Tower. Nodding his head towards the morning ANBU unit guarding the city from harm, the current Hokage became the china doll that was to be seen and not harmed. No longer did he have a small smile on his face like he did around Sasuke, his face was now void of all emotions and nobody but his master could see passed his mask.

Walking in to the Hokage Tower, the Rokudaime headed for his office, not in the least bit wary of walking into anything in the dark tower. The silence wasn't even unnerving as he walking into his office and closing the door without making a sound. As always, the Rokudaime was the first to arrive and would most likely be the last to leave, but he wasn't fazed by any of that. He just sat down and began working where he had left off only a few hours before.

It was a few hours later when the tower started to come alive with the arrival of the other workers. Some of them came into his office and gave him a slight bow of respect before taking away the papers that he had already done and replacing them with new ones that had yet to be looked over. It was the same routine, day in and day out. No matter how much he wanted it to, nothing would ever change and the Rokudaime Hokage would forever be a little china doll when the sun poured into the bliss darkness of the night. But once the hideous rays of light were void, Naruto would come out to please his master, and that was one cycle that he never wanted to change.

* * *

Tell me what you think.


End file.
